Eternal, True Love
by Lovely Little Dove
Summary: My first ever Brewie story as suggested. I may add another story or add on to the current story. Summary: The Griffin family move into their own mansion near Lois' parents to start a better life. Brian and Stewie are together and are keeping their relationship a secret, and all is well, until everything comes toppling down with a few unexpected problems. Can the love stay strong?


**Eternal, True Love**

* * *

"Welcome home!" Lois giggled excitedly as she led her children out to their own family mansion next to her parents. "Oh my god! We're rich!" Peter exclaimed excitedly. "Oh boy!" Chris high-fived his dad, and Meg squealed.

"I can't wait!" She squeaked. Brian held Stewie as he stepped out of their car. "Wow... Wheres the bar?" Brian laughed to himself and squeezed Stewie's side gently. "Find it for yourself dog. I'm ready to be waited on." Stewie grinned as Brian chuckled a little. "Welcome to the Griffin Family Manor." a butler stated as he walked out of the marble doors. He courteously bowed and led them inside for a tour.

The place was huge, that was for sure. Brian and Stewie were way behind the others, stealing a few kisses when no one was paying attention. "This place is great." Brian whispered to Stewie. "I know... But you make it greater." Stewie kissed Brian's cheek. "Hey... I love you. You know that. I want to commit myself to you." Brian took out a tiny silver ring from the inside of his collar and slid it onto Stewie's tiny finger. "That's kind of you... But I still love you more." Stewie kissed the side of Brian's head and giggled. Brian sighed hazily. He was frequently daydreaming very hard about the future with Stewie that day. He hoped his dreams and wishes could come true.

* * *

That evening Brian decided to check out the bar. He sat down on a soft red padded barstool and rung a bell for someone to serve him. He stared in shock as his ex-girlfriend Susan walked behind the counter. "What are you doing here?" Brian asked quickly. He couldn't believe his eyes. It had to be an illusion. But it wasn't. "I work here now, Bry." She winked at him and smiled seductively. "No, I don't want you here. I run this place to, so your fired!" Brian grumbled angrily.

The door opened and Stewie smiled. "There you are!" He laughed to himself, but stopped in his tracks as Susan grabbed Brian's face and slammed their lips together. Stewie's face twisted into a look of anger and shock... And betrayal.

* * *

"Stewie... Listen. It was an accident-" Brian began, but was cut short by his younger lover... That would probably not be that way for long. "No, forget it! If you want to be spending time with that wretched Susan woman, we're through! I hate you!" Stewie yelled, tears forming in his eyes as he slung his backpack over his shoulders and sprinted outside into the darkness, still holding Rupert. "Stewie, wait, no! Please! You're the only one I love!" Brian cried out, but Stewie was gone. Brian wiped a few tears rolling down his cheeks. "I always lose what I love most... I'm an idiot." Brian whispered to himself.

Stewie sat outside in the grass and let all of his painful emotions out by crying. "I never should have trusted him, Rupert." Stewie tossed his silver promise ring on the ground and began to run off far from the mansion. Time passed before Brian began to get worried upon Stewie not returning and went outside to check on him, but he was no where to be found. Brian stepped on something and winced from pain. He leaned down and took Stewie's promise ring into his paw. "Oh no..." he whispered to himself.

* * *

Later on into the night, the rest of the family returned from a party with the neighborhood. Brian gulped and braced himself to tell the news. "Where's my little man?" Lois asked as she placed her purse on an end table beside of the door and looked around. "I need to talk to you. I need to talk to all of you." Brian stated aloud and let out a shaky sigh. He timidly shuffled towards the front of the white couch, where the family had all sat down to listen.

"I have some explaining to do. This will probably make all of you very upset... But you should try to put yourself in my shoes here..." Brian began, taking in a deep breath as he glanced over at Lois' dangerously questioning look. "For a while... Stewie and I have been together. Together together. We've been... Dating. We're in love." Brian explained slowly. Peter and Chris weren't paying much attention, but Meg and Lois both gasped from shock.

"What!?" Lois screamed. "You and my baby!? You're a sick bastard Brian! Where is he!?" She grabbed Brian by his neck and held him up in the air with a deathly chokehold. Brian coughed and struggled to breathe. "We got in a fight tonight and he ran away... Put me down and I promise I'll bring him back safely." Brian stammered, and Lois dropped him like a ragdoll. Brian scampered outside to search for him.

* * *

"Heart and soul... I fell in love with you... Heart and soul, the way a fool would do madly... Because you held me tight..." Stewie hugged Rupert tight and wiped his tears away as he sung to himself. He was cold... Wet... Alone. Under a bridge. He hated Brian.

"And stole a kiss in the night." Brian sung as he slid down a muddy slope under the bridge. Stewie looked away angrily and crossed his arms, avoiding eye contact and ignoring Brian. "Listen." Brian sat down beside of him in the cold mud. "I love you. What happened with Susan was a coincidence. I was at the wrong place at the wrong time and she started to bring things up. You know I love you and only you... I made a commitment to you. I would never hurt you... I would never leave you. I want to make you happy. I told the family what happened with us and their pissed. Just please come home." Brian didn't get a response and frowned.

He really messed up. He sighed deeply as he grabbed Stewie's tiny hands. "Please. You know I wouldn't do anything to hurt you. I don't care about Susan, alright? I want you. Please! Just listen to me. You're my life. I-" Brian was cut short when he felt Stewie's lips smack against his mouth. Brian fell back into the mud and held Stewie's face as they kissed. Stewie pulled away with flushed red cheeks.

"I believe you." Stewie smiled sheepishly and Brian looked into his eyes silently for a moment. "Let's just stop at a motel for the night." Brian stroked Stewie's cheek and the infant slowly nodded. Brian texted Lois, and they headed out to find a good motel to spend the night.

* * *

Brian paid for a motel room for the night, and they took their turns in the shower. Stewie laid on the bed in his diaper, reading one of Brian's books he had in his backpack. Brian shook his fur dry and entered the bedroom, smiling slightly as he looked at Stewie. "I see your enjoying my book." He walked towards the bed and Stewie nodded. "It's very descriptive and has a nice plot line." He complimented.

"Thank you. You forgot a little something." Brian grabbed Stewie's promise ring from where it was hid inside his collar. Stewie held out his tiny hand and sighed as Brian slid the tiny ring onto his finger. Brian looked him up and down and crawled up into the bed slowly. Stewie pushed the book aside and they stared longingly at each other. "You know, I should punish you for running off like that..." Brian smirked as he scooted up further onto the matress. "Really now? I guess I deserve it..." Stewie kissed Brian's nose and pulled on his collar playfully. Brian smiled and turned the lights off. "I guess I'll just have to punish you then."

* * *

The next morning Brian woke up with a quiet sigh. He opened his eyes slowly and looked around. Light shone brightly through the window of the motel room. He looked down to see Stewie laying on top of him, still out like a light. He pulled the covers up further on them and wrapped his arms securely around Stewie's back. Though they hadn't went all the way last night, the poor kid was still exhausted. Brian stared off out of the window, lost in thought.

Maybe what Lois said was true. He was a sick bastard. Being in love with a baby. But was it wrong if Stewie loved him back? He knew what they had was special. Besides, Stewie was so different from other babies... he was smart, as well as mature. He just wished they could run away together and leave all of the drama and hatred behind them.

But he had made a promise to the family to bring him back safely, and he knew he'd be dissed and probably kicked out for good, but he knew as long as Stewie was safe with his family everything would be alright. Stewie's eyes fluttered open and he yawned quietly, snuggling his small hands into Brian's warm fur as he shut his eyes and tried to fall back asleep. Brian smiled slightly and just cherished this moment, because he was well aware that Lois no longer wanted him in her life.

He may never get to see Stewie again. He wanted to make things easier on the kid. He had devised a silent plan, but for now the baby needed some rest. His phone vibrated and he picked it up, reading over several angry and worried messages from Lois. He sighed and responded to each of them, and by the time he was done, Stewie was awake. The infant yawned and sat up on Brian's stomach. "I was punished well enough last night." He smiled as he stretched, and Brian looked him up and down. "Ready to go home?" Brian asked. Stewie nodded. "Shouldn't we bathe first? After all of what happened last night." Stewie suggested and stared dreamily at his companion. Brian sighed. "Okay." He lifted Stewie up and they began to get ready.

* * *

Brian walked Stewie all the way back to the prestigious mansion, and knocked on the door. Lois opened the door and squealed excitedly as she lifted Stewie into her arms. "My baby! Mommy's so happy you're okay!" She planted a kiss on Stewie's cheek and Brian smiled slightly. "I'll just get my things and be on my way." Brian began to walk to his room, and Stewie reached for him. "Brian, wait! Why are you getting your things!?" Stewie yelled out loud, squirming in his mother's arms. Brian neglected his cries as he began to pack his bags full of his belongings.

Once he was done he headed back down the large staircase. Stewie's eyes were glistening with tears as he mercilessly fought to free himself from Lois' strong adult hold, but he was having no success. "Brian! Please stop! I love you..." Stewie let tears roll down his cheek. "What about last night?" Stewie felt a painful lump rise in his throat as Brian stopped and turned towards him.

"You're better off here. I never meant it. I don't love you." Brian lied, fighting to hide his emotions as he stomped out and slammed the door shut. Stewie began to cry out loud and Lois frowned as she patted his back and held him close to her. "Oh for goodness sake Stewie..." She sighed to herself and walked upstairs to lay Stewie down for his nap. Stewie kept throwing a fit. Lois laid him down inside of his crib tucking the covers around the child, then laying Rupert beside of him. Stewie stopped throwing his tantrum as Lois walked out, and just kept crying.

* * *

Brian had no where to go. He unlatched his collar from around his neck and looked down at it. "I won't be needing this anymore." he tossed it to the side and it clattered as it hit the concrete. He groaned from being so exhausted and laid down in an alleyway. He saw a shadow in the distance and he glanced around questioningly. A tabby cat walked out from the darkness and proceeded to walk around in a circle a few times before laying down in front of him. "Left ya for dead to, didn't they?" he frowned and looked away at the several lines of cars racing across the street. Brian let out a huff.

"A tragic love story." He stated. The cat nodded its head. "Things here aren't to bad. The local restaurants dump their food here for the strays." The cat explained. "Good to know. I'll get used to it I guess." Brian shrugged his shoulders lightly and laid his head down on his crossed paws. "Tell me your story, and I'll tell you mine." The tabby suggested, waiting for the dog to respond. "I fell in love with someone I shouldn't have and the family kicked me out when I told them." Brian replied, then waited for the tom to respond. "I used to live with a rich family... I was a show cat. I had all of the luxuries you could dream of... But then another cat came along... Mr. Muffins wasn't wanted anymore." The tabby, whose name had been revealed as Mr. Muffins, looked pitiful the whole time he spoke.

"I'm sorry to hear that Muffins... My name is Brian." Brian introduced himself with a fake smile and they quickly shook paws. "Heres food." Muffins moved to the side as a man dumped out two garbage bags full of food. Brian was starved by this time and ate what he could. A few other stray pets joined them and they silently ate together in a circle. Brian never would have imagined himself here. He really missed the family. But Stewie's health and well-being was most important to him. He did was was best for his lover. Suddenly, all of the animals scampered away in fear. "Run or hide if you want to live!" he cried out, jumping inside of a garbage can. Brian backed up against the end of the alley and gasped in terror. It was a pet catcher.

* * *

Stewie laid in his crib, just thinking of Brian. How he betrayed him. Left him heart broken. He didn't want to give up hope. He knew Brian was lying. He wanted him to be home. He wanted nothing more than to be with him at that moment. Wrapped in his warm embrace, where he was safe and loved. Lois walked in and picked her son up from his crib. "Time for dinner my sweetheart." She smiled lovingly and carried him down to join the rest of the family in the large dining room. He just wanted Brian... Nothing else mattered. He bit down on Lois' arm as hard as he could, drawing blood. Lois cried out from the pain and dropped him to the ground. Stewie sprinted to go find Brian. Nothing could stop him from finding his true love.

* * *

Brian woke up and found himself in a cold cage. All around him were animals. They all looked like they were from a sad commercial on TV. The closer they were to the door leading to the back, the closer they were to death. Brian was at the very last row, and was willing to accept it. He had nothing left to live for. Brian watched sadly as a pet was dragged into that back room. He laid there sleepily, awaiting his death.

The room was totally silent, until a nasty looking man strolled in. All of the animals shook with fear and began to whimper. "Which one of you should I take before we close shop..." He looked around near the back and Brian watched to see who he'd pick. "How about you?" He pointed at Brian himself. The animals around him seemed to let out a sigh of relief. Brian willingly let the man take him out of the cage, but everything was put on hold as the front door slammed open.

"Let him go!" Stewie yelled, running at the man and biting on his leg. Brian's eyes widened in shock and he was let down. "Hello little one..." The man smirked as he looked down at Stewie, and lifted him up with a painfully tight grip. He seemed to pay the bite no mind at all. "Are you lost?" he smiled as he slammed the small boy against the wall. Stewie winced from the pain and struggled to free himself.

Adrenalin pumped through Brian as he jumped out beside of the man and slowly circled around him, going into protective mode. He growled viciously and snapped, warning the man to release Stewie. He simply kicked Brian as hard as he could. Brian yelped from the pain as he slid across the floor and his torso slammed against the wall. "Brian!" Stewie cried out, trying to fight the man as he began to shred his clothes off of his tiny body. "Let go of me you filthy swine!" Stewie commanded, then spit in the man's eye. He hissed from the pain and dropped the baby to the ground.

Stewie let out a cry of pain but got back up and limped to Brian. "Brian... You have to get out of here..." Stewie begged, placing his small hand on Brian's jaw. "Are you crazy?! Are you damn crazy Stewie!?" Brian's eyes filled with tears of joy that even after what he had done to Stewie, he still came back. He held Stewie's face tightly and smacked their lips together. Stewie let out a tiny moan and pulled away. "We have to get out-" Brian couldn't finish what he was saying as Stewie was pulled away from him by that sick man. The pet catcher took off what was left of Stewie's clothes, leaving him in only his diaper.

Stewie realized what he was about to do and froze in terror, not even being able to think. "No! Stewie!" Brian began to bark and ran towards the man who was going to hurt what he loved the most. The doors opened again, revealing the Griffin family. Lois screamed in terror as the man tried to touch her son. Brian jumped through the air, latching his powerful canine jaws onto the man's arm. His teeth sunk as far in as they could go, as close as they could be to the man's bones. He let out a scream of total and utter agony and tossed Stewie to the ground. Stewie closed his eyes. He was knocked out on impact from such force on his tiny infant body.

Lois picked him up quickly and Peter put his arms around his wife and baby protectively. She began to sob, realizing what she had done to Brian was so wrong. Even after what the family had done, he risked his life to save her baby. They really were in love. The man proceeded to jerk his arm back and forth to slam Brian against the wall, but Brian wasn't releasing. Chris quickly called the police on his cell phone, and they all spectated as the fight continued, frozen in fear and shock from all of the chaos. Blood was leaking from different parts of Stewie, and Lois was doing all she could to stop it. The police and ambulance eventually arrived...

* * *

Stewie opened his eyes slowly and groaned from the aching pain all over his body. His eyes wandered all around, examining the atmosphere, and he realized he was in a hospital. His hand was occupied by none other than Brian's paw. "Feeling better?" Brian questioned, squeezing Stewie's small hand gently. "Let's give them their privacy." Lois smiled as she led her family out of the room. Stewie smiled slightly and nodded as he looked into Brian's eyes.

"Never been better, dog. But can I ask a favor of you?" Stewie questioned. "Anything in the world." Brian replied. "Kiss me like you did a while ago." Stewie closed his eyes and puckered his lips and Brian smiled, shaking his head. Their mouths connected and they held onto each other gently as they kissed, then released. "Oh Bry... I love you." Stewie placed his tiny hand on Brian's face as he spoke. "I love you to. A whole damn lot." Brian held Stewie's face and kissed him passiontely.

How good it felt to have those tiny arms draped over his neck again... He really was deeply in love, and was loved back equally by his lover and his family. He was a blessed, happy, in love dog.

* * *

Sorry if it's kinda rushed. It's quickly put together. It's short and sweet and fluffy though! I may add another short story, we'll have to see if I get inspired. Love ya guys! Make sure to review and show your support. Sorry if theres any mistakes, again, its rushed!


End file.
